A Love For Two
by Kunoichi Dreamer
Summary: Serah journeys with the strange man who claims to know her sister, Claire "Lightning". On their journey the two grow close and their paths intertwine. Once Serah finds Snow will he like what he sees or will he easily be able to bring his fiancé back to him? She knows she has to make a decision, but will her time run out before she does? Snoerah/Noerah


**Prologue**

_The biggest question for me was a single word, yet for being only a few letters it had many resolutions, many answers, to it. _

_And that question was, Why?_

_Why am I still here when Snow, my fiancé, and Claire, my sister, have been missing for years now? Why haven't I done anything to try and help or, perhaps, even find them? And why am I the only one who remembers what really happened to Claire that day she rescued me? Maybe I'm going insane..Why is it that I think I am able to fight and protect all my friends and family when in reality it's vice-versa and I'm the one being protected while everyone else fights? Why am I so useless? Why?_

I turned in my lonely bed and cuddled the bundle of sheets next to me, my eyes stared at Snow's bed and a feeling of sadness spread through me. I've lost the two most dearest people in my life and there was nothing I could do to stop it. But why am I being the one having her world torn apart, my hopes fading away, and my entire life is something I doubt. Is all of these issues I'm having karma for something I've done? If so, I will gladly die to help that someone or something get revenge against me instead of Claire and Snow going away.

I clutched the sheets tighter and tears filled my eyes and threatened to fall as my pupils glued themselves onto "Lightning's" knife, the one Hope had found three years ago at the base of the ice pillar. The old and rusty knife laid delicately on top of Snow's perfectly fixed covers. Each and everyday I would look at those two things, along with Snow's promise necklace, before I left my room and every time I came back—yup, you guessed it—I looked at them and clung to their memories. If only I could see them in the present time instead of only the past..

The warm tears slid down my face and I bit my bottom lip to prevent my sobs from getting any louder than a whisper. After a few quiet moments of me crying I quietly got out of my bed and slipped my tan converse on before tip-toeing outside to the beach, where the moon was up and shimmering on the strangely calm water. I stood at the shore line with so many thoughts and questions in my head it almost caused me to have a head ache.

_I wonder, if I was given the option to fight for my sister and Snow to come back, would I take that offer? _I wondered while staring down at the water that was being pulled to my shoes yet the liquid gently came up and lightly pecked my feet then left. A frown appeared on my lips as I thought about what everyone has been telling me. That I should move on because Snow isn't coming back and being single for the rest of my life is a lonely thing; well they don't exactly put it like that but thats basically what my friends say. Sometimes, I think I should. But that right man isn't anyone that resides on this beach. I wonder if Mr. Right, my knight-in-shinning-armor, will ever come one day. If it's Snow or perhaps someone else.

I let out a small sigh, what was I thinking? Snow if my fiancé, no one else. I turned around and quietly snuck back into my room. I kicked my shoes off and laid down on my bed before closing my eyes. Fatigue was taking over my body since I haven't slept in two days and I've been busy teaching and helping out with this town. Soon I will lose myself in dream-land and have a very unusual dream that would start my journey to save everyone.

But...why did I dream of _this_?

* * *

**A/N: And thus the prologue is finished, wel-la!**

**The next chapter is going to be when Serah wakes up in FF XIII-2 and yeah...well comment on what you think so far, and make sure you keep up with this story. I'm going to put a lot of effort into these chapters so if they don't come out as fast it's because I'm working on them. But comments make me work faster!**

**So do you like it so far? Can you make a guess why she thought about her Mr. Right and _who_ will be her knight in shinning armor? What's going to happen next? How will Serah react to everything? To be continued!**

**~Dreamer**


End file.
